Model and living membranes containing biologically important paramagnetic molecules will be oriented on quartz slides. These slides will be placed in the response cavity of an esr spectrometer and the angular dependent spectra observed. Computer simulations of these spectra will aid in the elucidation of the orientation of the molecules in the membrane. This technique will be applied to molecules and vesicles of the various electron transport system.